nipponichifandomcom-20200214-history
Anise
Anise, also known as Anise the Cat Witch, is an enemy from the game [[Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?|''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?]] She's a witch, however, she has the power to turn herself into a cat at will and actually prefers to stay in that form. She has an obsession with Laharl and has recently started squatting Kim and Chi's home in the High Tome Forest, to their great dismay, in order to turn him back to normal. She's named after the Anise plant, used in cooking due to it's licorice flavor. Character Anise looks exactly like a Red Mage from Disgaea 2, however, she never seems to cast any traditional fire magic, instead relying on summoning monster or beams of lightning. Her magic also seems to be somewhat defective at times, as she claims that no matter how she tries, she can only turn people into frogs and newts. Also, as opposed to the normally physically weak mages, she also uses an axe alongside her staff. She's able to turn herself into a small black cat with a pinkish coat at will, which she uses to run away. She also snores so loudly that it causes small earthquakes around her, however those don't seem to bother her. Her personality is rather unstable, causing her to be sweet and sometimes even flirty one moment, and turn downright murderous and psychotic the second someone disagrees or bothers her. She's selfish and has a short fuse, not even hesitating before launching an attack on someone who doesn't do as she says. She daydreams a lot, and seems to get rather stuck in her fantasies. She's desperately in love with Overlord Laharl, though her ideas of love are quite twisted, even by demon standards. Those include poisoning him, or even outright trying to chop him in half with her axe. She claims the two of them made a promise to each other, however, given her delusions, it's quite possible that she misinterpreted or downright made it up. Story ''High Tome Forest Due to her incessant snoring, Anise is considered a nuisance by Kim and Chi who want nothing more then to throw her out. Unfortunately, Anise eludes them with her cat form every time. She can be briefly seen during Morning, running through the area after the Hero Prinny defeats Kim and Chi. The twins immediately abandon him in order to chase the cat. At Noon, Anise and Hero Prinny both come across a purple four leaf clover. She tries to persuade him into letting her have the clover in order to save "her Prince" after he became a Prinny after his death, snapping at him after he made a comment about how they were similar. When the Hero refuses to hand the clover over, Anise threatens to chop him in half if he doesn't comply, leading to the fight. After being defeated, Anise apologizes, returning to her calm self, claiming that she'll simply stick to her spells in order to return her Prince to normal, though they always fail and turn people into newts and frogs. She also mentions that Sir Sweet was seen around the forest. At Dusk, Anise is practicing her magic as the Hero Prinny walks in, mistaking him for her prince coming to rescue her. Seconds later though, she tries to hit him with her axe, and becomes furious after he dodged it, claiming that this is how both of them are supposed to show their love. She tells him to quit running away and to take it like a man, before instigating the battle. After defeating her, Anise understands that the Prinny isn't her prince, even asking him what he was before being a Prinny. Suddenly becoming very sweet, she quickly apologizes for the entire thing, claiming that the whole thing wasn't so bad. However, she does reveal that she's worrying about her Prinny prince due to a certain lack of Prinnies around the Netherworld lately. At Midnight, as the Hero Prinny enters the area, he finds the room shaking violently and resonating with a loud, almost explosive noise. At first, he thought it was the Armageddon, until he realizes that it's only Anise snoring. In her sleep, she mumbles about kissing her Prince with poisoned lips, causing him to question her sanity. However, her sleep is interrupted as the twins finally corner her, waking Anise up, and sending her into a fury, which is only elevated as the twins tell her that they're tossing her out. The three of them start to fight, involving the Hero Prinny. After the three of them have been defeated, they concede to each other how strong they are, though Kim states that this isn't over yet. Hero Prinny then points out that they never did attack each other, but instead only attacked him, however, the three girls completely ignore him. Sweet Palace Anise faces the Hero Prinny under the belief that killing him will allow her to find her prince. He asks her what's so great about this prince she likes, and she answers that her heart melts like chocolate when she sees him and his antenna hair. Wondering if the two of them are meant to be, she attacks him, but is quickly defeated. Stats Monsterpedia :Normal :Class: Boss :Type: Obnoxious :Life: Low :She prefers her cat form and has a thing for guys with antenna hair. Not accounting for taste, eh? :Secret :Gender: Female :Favorite Play: Love Strike :Gets lost easily in her own imagination. Her snoring can make a dragon weep. Battle Data :High Tome Forest Noon: Two skulls - drops: 4-Leaf Clover :High Tome Forest Dusk: Three skulls - drops: Voodoo Doll :High Tome Forest Midnight: Anise: Two skulls, Kim: One skull, Chi: One skull - drops: Pre-Owned Gum :Sweet Palace: Three skulls Attacks :Taps on the ground - Summons a zombie holding a bomb. Bomb will explode after a moment. Zombie can be killed with one hit. :Waves wand in the air - Summons a specter tyke holding a bomb. Bomb will explode after a moment. Specter can be killed with one hit :Holds axe over her head - Close range axe attack, swung in a circular arc over her head :Waves wand in the air, magic circle appears behind her - Sends out long range beam of plasma. Plasma travels to around 3/4th of the stage :Cloud surround Anise - Transforms herself into a cat and runs to the opposite end of the stage. May cross the stage more then once and cannot be targeted while in cat form. Uses automatically after getting hip pounded. :Critical stage: Uses plasma attacks (except during Midnight, uses it all the time), stays in cat form longer and crosses the stage more often. Trivia *Anise's faces, both her normal, and her cat form, make up the medal for the "BA in Monstology" award. Category:[Category:Prinny Can I Really Be the Hero?]